All the Possibilities
by A Redhead's Temper
Summary: This is a Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song fanfic. What if Katie and Luke's story started before the movie? How would that have effected the movie? This is one of the possibilities. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Katie Gibbs- singer, songwriter, and the servant of her stepmother Gail. She was a pretty girl, but was often overlooked because of her step-sister Beverly Van Ravensway's obnoxious and loud personality and beautiful appearance. Katie's dream was to become a famous singer so that she could escape her step-family, but Gail stepped on that dream at every chance she had. Katie was clever though, because she had several secrets and tricks up her sleeves.

On one particular morning, Katie was having a wonderful dream. She was making a music video for one of her songs and was so happy, that when she woke up due to her step-brother Victor's yelling, it was like crashing back to reality. It wasn't too bad though, because at least she was waking up next to her boyfriend of two years, Luke Morgan. Katie had met Luke at an indie music festival and they had hit it off immediately. They had fallen for each other quickly and within two months of knowing one another, they were dating. They had to keep it a secret though because they didn't know who they could trust not to tell.

"Victor!" Katie yelled in annoyance as she sat up in bed, making sure to use the blanket to cover herself up. Luke also woke up, though it was due more to the fact that Katie's body heat was suddenly gone.

"How much?" Victor asked with an evil grin. At Katie's confused expression, Victor explained further, "How much are you going to pay me to not tell about the boy?"

"I can give you a guitar lesson?" Luke offered.

Victor thought about it for a second. "Deal."

Once Victor had left, Luke chuckled. "Your brother is the spawn of the devil."

Katie sighed. "You're telling me. At least you don't have to live with him."

"True." Luke leaned over and kissed Katie. Smiling, he said, "Good morning by the way."

"Mmmm." She hummed. "Good morning." After a couple more kisses, she said, "You should probably get going. You have a meeting with Gail today, remember?"

"Right." He didn't sound happy about it. "I'll see you there?"

"Of course. I'll most likely be in the corner, pretending I don't exist." Katie was only half-joking.

"Hey, I know you exist."

Katie giggled. "I'm aware. You made that very clear last night."

Luke laughed as he slid from the bed. He quickly hunted down his boxers and clothes, gave Katie one last kiss and a murmured, 'I love you,' and left. Katie was left to get ready for the day alone and make sure everyone at the main house was also dressed and ready.

At the school, Katie was almost immediately called into Gail's office to take notes during her meeting. Luke and Guy were already in there and Luke was lounging on the loveseat. Katie shot him a look that said 'behave' without Gail noticing.

Business went as Katie had expected, but when Gail had told Katie to text Bev to give Luke a tour of the school, Luke interrupted her. "Do you mind if Katie gives me the tour? She's already here and I would hate to inconvenience anyone."

Gail hesitated, but eventually nodded. "I suppose that would be okay. You'll have to meet Bev sometime though. You'll just love her."

"I'm sure I will." Luke said with the easy smile that Katie loved.

Soon Katie and Luke were free to go. Katie showed him where all of the different buildings were and even where the best places to kiss were. They made a stop by the soccer fields where Luke was chatting with the soccer players and Katie was watching from the shade of a tree. It was there that Angela, Katie's best friend, caught up to her. "So did you do it?"

"Do what?" Katie asked.

"Give your demo to Luke Morgan!" Angela said in a 'duh' tone.

"Sort of? I kind of slipped it into his dad's bag. But at least it's with him." Katie assured.

"So is Luke as hot as they say he is?" Angela loved gossip.

Katie laughed. "Hotter."

"You think I'm hot?" Luke asked as he walked over.

"You know that I think you're hot." Katie joked with a smile.

Angela looked between the two in confusion. "What?"

"Angela, this is Luke Morgan, my boyfriend. Luke, this is my best friend Angela."

Angela stuck her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her small best friend. "How long have you been dating? And when exactly were you going to tell me?"

Katie looked down in shame for not telling Angela. "We've been dating for two years. I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how."

Angela sighed and turned to Luke. "Let me be clear lover boy. You hurt my best friend, I hurt you." Just then, a soccer ball flew threw the air towards them, which Angela caught deftly. At the shouts from the soccer players, Angela looked down at the ball and innocently asked, "You want this?" She then dropped to her back and did a fancy but powerful kick at the ball and sent it soaring.

Once she had hopped back up, she arched an eyebrow at Luke. "I kick ass in my free time, so don't mess with Katie."

Luke chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind." He then looked down at his watch and frowned. "I have to get to class. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course." Katie answered with a quick kiss and a smile. "Angela and I usually eat in one of the practice rooms, so text me when you get out of class and I'll show you where we are."

Luke nodded and walked off with a wave. When Katie returned her gaze to her best friend, who had a ridiculous grin on her face. "What?"

Angela just smiled more. "You really love him."

"Of course I do. Luke has been there for me through a lot."

"I'm glad you found someone like him. You deserve it." Angela hugged her best friend. "Now, let's get going. We have class too you know."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Katie was miserable. She had been locked outside by Victor in nothing but a doormat and it was cold and she didn't even have her phone to call Luke for help.

"Katie?" Speaking of Luke, there he was, looking handsome in the evening light.

"Luke?" Katie asked in surprise, attempting not to drop the mat.

"Katie, are you wearing a doormat?"

"Yes." Katie said, still in shock of seeing Luke. "Welcome."

Luke chuckled. "Well thank you."

Katie sighed. "The truth? Victor locked me outside the house. Naked."

Luke looked at her in surprise, then it dawned on him what she had said because he shrugged off his jacket and draped in around her shoulders. "Here, you should take my jacket."

"Thanks. Now the pants." Luke shrugged and went to his belt when he looked up and saw the grin on Katie's face. "I'm joking."

Luke grinned. "You got me."

"So what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you." Katie asked as she rang the doorbell in hopes that someone would answer it.

"Dad wanted me to get to know Bev for some reason."

Katie frowned. "I wonder why."

After a moment of silence, Katie rang the doorbell again. "So that meeting today. It's pretty obvious that your dad doesn't get you. He's an idiot for not liking your music."

"Well, it's complicated." Luke gave as an answer as he rang the doorbell himself.

Katie arched an eyebrow. "As complicated as me getting stuck outside in only a 'welcome' mat?"

"That's not complicated," Luke smirked as he gave her a once-over that made her roll her eyes. "that's a gift from God."

Katie laughed. "Do you want to get out of here? I'd offer my garden shed, but Victor locked me out of there too."

"I'd love to. I think I have some spare clothes in my car that you can wear." The two made their way down the walkway just as the door opened, revealing Bev.

"Luke!" She exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? And with Katie?"

"I came to pick up Katie but she got locked out by your brother on accident and hasn't been able to change. Do you think you could get her some clothes?" Luke asked kindly, despite Katie's silent protests. Bev looked angry and annoyed, but nodded and disappeared into the house. She came back a few minutes later with the stack of laundry that Victor had thrown on the stairs. "Thank you Bev."

Bev nodded silently and went back inside. Luke walked Katie to his car and opened the door for her so that she could change. Once she was dressed, she handed him back his jacket and tossed the welcome mat to the curb.

"So where are we going?" Katie asked.

Luke smiled at her. "My house. Dad isn't home and we'll have it all to ourselves."

"Sounds great."

Luke's house was massive, as to be expected with a president of a music company for a father, and Katie immediately felt even smaller than she already was. Luke parked his car in the garage and frowned when he saw that his dad's car was there.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked when she noticed her boyfriend's expression.

"My dad's car is here. I thought he would have taken it but apparently not."

Katie shrugged and let Luke open her door for her, then followed him into the house. As they entered the living room, Katie was surprised to see Guy Morgan lounging on the couch and listening to a very familiar song. It was the one that she had put on the demo that she had slipped into his bag.

"Dad?" Luke asked. "What are you doing home? I thought you were going to London. And who is this? They sound amazing."

"I was on my way to the airport when I found this demo. I just had to hurry home to put it into the works at the company. At first I thought it was that Katie girl, but when I called her, Mrs. Van Ravensway told me that it was Beverly. I'd like her to be in the end of the year showcase."

Katie coughed and stepped out from where she had been hidden from sight. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but that demo is mine. I can prove it if you want."

"I'm afraid I'm very confused." Guy said.

Luke nodded. "Me too. I thought you were going to audition for the showcase."

Katie sighed. "I made that demo in the hopes of giving it to you, Luke, but never got the chance to before you were in the office today. I wasn't able you give it to you then either, so I slipped it into your dad's bag. Gail must have planned to use my voice to make Bev famous and that's why she told you that it was her demo instead of mine. I can assure you that it's mine though because Bev can't sing. At all."

Guy looked at Katie in thought. "If what you say is true, and I believe you, then we need to find a way to expose Gail and Bev and take away any chance for them to have leverage over you. I'll talk to my lawyers and figure something out. Now, on to my next question. What are you doing here with my son?"

"Dad, let me formally introduce you to Katie Gibbs, my girlfriend of two years." Luke said, somewhat nervous.

Katie offered her hand, which Guy shook. He peered at his son with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "How did I not notice that you had a girlfriend for two years?"

Katie was the one to speak up. "If I may? Mr. Morgan, while I respect you as a businessman, and I don't mean to overstep boundaries here, you are often more focused on your work than your son. Luke wants to be a producer, not a businessman, has had a girlfriend for two years without you realizing, among several other things that you don't know. I think you should focus more on your family than on your company."

Guy looked to Luke. "Is this true?" Luke nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to and I'll certainly work on it. Katie, thank you for setting me straight."

"It's my pleasure, sir."

After that, Luke led Katie up to his bedroom and shut and locked the door before capturing her lips in his. On the bed, he murmured into her skin, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Getting my dad to listen to me. For that, I love you even more."

"I love you too." Katie said sincerely against his lips. Pretty soon they were under the covers and cuddling as they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Katie snuck back into the garden shed to get ready for the day, then ran to the main house. Gail called her into the living room though, as well as Bev, and she 'convinced' Katie to let Bev use her voice to get a record deal. Katie pulled out her best acting because she knew that Guy was working on freeing her from her step-family.

At school, Katie explained to Angela what was going on. Just as they were getting comfortable in the practice room, a couple of voices were heard from the hallway.

"Hide!" Angela urged. The two girls ran to the recording booth and ducked into it just as Luke and Mickey entered the room.

"You ain't about to serenade a brother are you?" Mickey joked as Luke set up a mic and amp.

"Dude, there is a fine line with bromance and I have a girlfriend." Luke said lightly.

"Are you going to ask her to the dance tonight?"

"Yes, though-"

Luke was cut off by Katie's voice as she exited the booth. Angela was close behind. "And when were you going to ask me lover boy?"

"When I saw you next," was Luke's answer. "Katie, would you like to be my date for the dance tonight?"

"I'd love to." Katie answered with a smile. She turned to Mickey. "I'm Katie Gibbs by the way, Luke's girlfriend and Dean Van Ravensway's step-daughter."

"I know who you are, but it's a pleasure to officially meet you. I'm Mickey O'Malley. And who's your fine friend?" Mickey asked Angela.

Angela smirked. "Down boy. Don't want to seem too eager. I'm Angela. I don't have a date for the dance either. Care to be mine?"

Mickey grinned. "I'd love to."

Luke and Katie watched their friends in amusement but then they all turned to the mic, amp, and guitar that Luke had set up.

"So what's all of this for?" Katie asked.

Luke happily explained. "Mickey, a talent scout by the way, introduced (I think that's the right word. We were in the loo though.) me to a group called Oral Majority. They were amazing! When I first heard them (in the loo remember) the first thing I thought was- great acoustics! The second thing I thought was to give them this song."

Luke sang through the song 'Knockin'' with a little help from Mickey and ended the song with the girls applauding.

"Man! That was amazing!" Mickey exclaimed. "It reminds me of Danger Fruit."

Both Katie and Luke smirked, amused. Katie was the one that explained, "He produced and wrote their album."

"Seriously!? I love that album! It took me forever to find the bootleg for that online." Mickey was excited, they could tell. "If you give Oral Majority your song, then we are going to have a great showcase."

"Of course we are, I'm the producer." Luke said confidently.

Katie suddenly stood up with an 'ah-ha' face and took the guitar from Luke. She positioned herself in front of the mic, then sang through the song that had just entered her mind, which she had decided to call 'Extra Ordinary.'

"What was that?!" Angela exclaimed.

Katie shrugged. "I guess it was the answer to a song."

"You came up with that right on the spot?" Mickey asked, surprised.

Luke wrapped an arm around Katie's shoulders and smiled proudly. "That's my girl, always creating hit songs before the rest of us can even blink."

Katie beamed at the praise as she handed Luke his guitar. "I don't know if they're hits."

"They are," all three of her friends said in unison.

That earned a laugh from Katie. "Thanks guys."


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Angela and Katie were in the garden shed, talking.

"So, as your best friend, I may or may not have done a little shopping on your behalf." Angela said as she pulled a box from where she had hidden it. "It's for the dance tonight. You're going to look so good that Luke won't know what hit him."

Katie opened the box like a kid on Christmas, revealing a beautiful purple sari and a matching mask. "Ang, it's beautiful! Thank you!"

"All we have to do now is get someone to watch Victor for the night, because you know Gail is going to try to make you do it, and we're all set to go."

It was then that Gail decided to make an appearance, causing Angela to have to hide. Gail forced Katie into watching Victor, which she had seen coming. Once Gail had left though, Katie and Angela ran to the main house and convinced Ravi/Tony to watch Victor.

At the dance, Katie and Angela almost immediately spotted Luke and Mickey. Sadly, they also spotted Bev and Gail. The two friends made their way to the boys and greeted them but soon Mickey had to go DJ and Luke said that he wanted to show Katie something.

"Go, I'll distract Gail." Angela assured.

Katie smiled at her in thanks and followed Luke out to the fountain. "What did you want to show me?"

"It's more of a telling, but I wanted to do it away from prying ears." Luke explained. "I talked to my dad and he's managed to secure the money that your father left you and has made sure that Angela, Victor, and Tony are all safe from Gail and her claws. He's also started making your demo into your first single, but will need you in the studio soon to work on an album."

Katie squealed and threw her arms around Luke. "Thank you so much!"

"That's not all though. I get to produce and write with you on the album and we've come up with the perfect plan to get back at Gail." Luke then told Katie about how she would go along with Gail's plan to use her voice and when the showcase came around, they would expose her and her plan. Katie loved it.

"You're amazing. I love you." Katie locked her lips to Luke's.

"Katie!" Angela's voice made the couple separate. "Gail had an accident and went home. Time to go."

Katie cursed. "Gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

The next day, Katie was in the booth recording a song for Bev to use as her showcase piece. Gail and Bev were both harping on her to get it perfect and Katie was getting frustrated, but held it in so that she wouldn't get in trouble. When she finally got it right and it was recorded, Katie and Bev switched places so that she could learn to lip synch to it. Katie then shot Luke a text that it was safe to come in.

Luke entered the practice room with Mickey and smiled through the booth at Katie, but it looked like he was smiling at Bev. The music was cut off and Gail exited the booth.

"I'm sorry, this is a closed rehearsal." Gail stated. "We have to practice for the showcase audition."

"Oh, you're in." Luke assured. "I haven't heard a voice that good in a long time, or a song that good either. Would you like to write a song together? I'd love your input."

Bev looked flabbergasted as she nodded and let out a squeaky, "Sure."

"Awesome. I've got to get going, but I can tell that we're going to have an interesting showcase." Luke waved to them all and shot Katie a discrete wink, then left.

That weekend, Luke was greeted at the Van Ravensway house by Victor. After giving Victor and impromptu guitar lesson, he stood up to see Katie leaning against the wall with a soft smile on her face and holding a painting that had a hole cut out of it.

"She appears to have lost her head." Luke pointed to the painting.

"Yeah, it's an artist's rendition on what goes on up there." Katie joked. "I take it that you're here to 'write' a song with Bev?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping to make her work for her deception."

Katie laughed. "I look forward to hearing what she comes up with."

"Luke!" Speak of the devil, there was Bev with a bright smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to write that song with you."

Bev's face dropped for a second, but soon her fake smile was back in place. "Of course. I'll meet you in the living room, but I need to talk to Katie first."

Luke complied and Bev dragged Katie up to Victor's room to get them both hooked up to the devices that would let them communicate. Bev then went down to the living room and Katie tried to come up with a song for Bev to 'write.' Katie grinned mischievously. She knew just the song.

Downstairs, Bev gave the first lyric. "Don't break my heart before I give it to you." Luke furrowed his brow at the familiar words and strummed a few notes that his fingers seemed to remember. "Don't tell me no before I ask you too."

Luke then recognized the song and Katie cheered from where she was when she saw the look on his face. It was the first song that they had ever written together, back when they were still a new couple and Katie was getting used to having a boyfriend. Luke was her first everything, you know. Luke then seemed to realize that Bev must be getting the word from Katie somehow but said nothing and let her continue 'writing' the song.

At the end of the song, Bev had slid to sit next to Luke and was leaning in to kiss him when his phone rang. Bev scowled but moved away and let Luke answer the phone.

Luke stood and looked at his phone. It was Katie, who had apparently taken off her earpiece. "Hello?"

"Pretend I'm your dad," was Katie's greeting.

"Hey Dad."

"Good. I really didn't want Bev to kiss you. I have to kiss that mouth and I'm not having it tainted by Barbie over there."

"Of course."

"Now, pretend that I've told you that you have to come home."

"Ok Dad. I'll be home soon. Should I pick you up?"

"Always. I'll be in the shed."

"Got it. See you in fifteen minutes. I have to run an errand first."

"I love you."

"You too." Luke turned to Bev. "I have to go. I'll see you around?"

"Sure. Bye Luke." Bev said sadly.

Fifteen minutes later, Luke met Katie in the garden shed. She was sitting dejectedly on her bed, strumming on her guitar. When Luke entered though, she set the guitar aside and gave him a weak smile. "Hey."

Luke frowned and went to stand between Katie's legs so that he could be close to her. "What's wrong?"

Katie sighed. "You're positive that my accounts are sealed, right?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Gail said that she could get the money if she had a medical emergency and threatened to take it away if I didn't cooperate."

Luke pulled Katie into a hug, which she happily reciprocated, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I promise, even if Gail takes the money away (which is highly unlikely. Dad has the best lawyers) you're going to be so famous soon that you won't need it. You'll have money of your own."

"Thanks." Katie looked up at her boyfriend of two years. "I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this."

"Not a problem, love. I love you and I'd do anything for you."

Katie smiled, quite a bit happier, and kissed Luke. It's safe to say that they didn't leave the garden shed for a couple of hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, it was the night of the showcase. Luke had been texting Katie all day from the venue, calming her down, telling her that he loves her, and assuring her that everything was going to plan. He had even sent over a box that contained an outfit for her to wear that night with a note that said, " _Every star deserves to shine. I love you, Luke._ " It was a pair of silver sequin skinny jeans, a white flowy tank top, a black blazer, and a pair of black pumps. It was perfect. ( **A/N: I didn't really like Katie's stage outfit, so I changed it. Sorry, not sorry** )

At the venue, Katie was immediately put to work. It wasn't until thirty minutes before Guy Morgan was to arrive that she was given time to breathe and get ready. Angela helped her with her makeup, keeping it light and her eyes bold, and curled her hair even more than it naturally was. It was then pulled back into a stylish ponytail and a pair of silver earrings were hooked into her ears. She looked fabulous.

Just before she had to go meet Guy Morgan with Gail and the others, there was a knock on the dressing room door. It was Luke.

"You look beautiful," were the first words out of his mouth.

Katie smiled. "Thank you. My amazing boyfriend got me this outfit."

"I wasn't talking about the outfit and besides, Angela helped me. She's the fashion freak, not me."

Katie laughed. "I should have known."

"So are you ready for this?" Luke asked as he pulled his girlfriend into a hug.

"Yes, though I'm still nervous. I've never done anything like this before."

"You mean stand up to the family that has treated you like crap for the past four years? I should hope you haven't done that before because then you'd have a lot of explaining to do." Luke attempted to joke. "Seriously though, you're going to be great. I have complete and utter faith in you."

The showcase went smoothly and when it was time for Bev to come on, Luke took the microphone and ran on stage.

"Hello everyone!" Luke shouted to the audience. "We've had a great show so far and I can't wait for you to meet our finale. She's an amazing singer and songwriter and she has worked her butt off to get here tonight. Please give it up for Beverly Van Ravensway!"

Bev strutted onto the stage to the beat of the music and began her song. Just as she was getting the audience pumped up, the sound was suddenly cut off by Victor grabbing the iPod and destroying it. Luke came back on stage with his guitar and turned to the audience.

"You all liked her didn't you?" he asked them. At their cheers, he said, "It's a shame that it wasn't really her though isn't it? You see, Bev and her mother stole someone else's voice and claimed it to be Bev's. You're probably thinking that that can't be true, but here's the proof." Victor then played a video that he had secretly recorded of Gail and Bev threatening Katie. The crowd began booing at the video in anger at the Van Ravensways. "Now, here's the real artist, Katie Gibbs!"

Katie then stepped onto the stage and the audience went wild. She sang her heart out and danced like no one was watching. She put all of her heart and soul into the song and by the time the song was over, she was beaming in happiness and pride for herself. At the audience's shouts of 'encore!' she turned to Luke, who was also beaming with love and pride for his girlfriend.

"What should I sing?" she asked.

"The song you put on your demo! They'll love it!" was his answer.

Katie shrugged and started singing 'Make You Believe' with the help of Victor and Luke. The crowd exploded into cheers and by the time the song ended, there was no way to calm them down. Not that Luke didn't try.

"Now, we have one more surprise," he began, "but it's more for Katie than you all. For this surprise though, I'll need my dad and the president of Kensington Records, Guy Morgan to please come on the stage." Katie looked on in confusion from Luke's side as Guy made his way to the stage and onto it. She had no idea what was going on.

"Hello everyone." Guy greeted the crowd. "I would like to introduce you to Kensington Record's newest artist, Katie Gibbs."

Katie squealed in surprise and quickly turned Luke. She hugged him tightly, which he happily accepted. In her ear, he whispered, "This was all you, love. I'm proud of you, but we're not done yet."

Katie extracted herself from her amused boyfriend and turned to listen to Guy. "Without Katie knowing, and this was very hard mind you, we released her first single in Europe. It was a smash hit and I am proud to honor her her first platinum award for her single."

The crowd erupted into screams as Angela and Mickey brought out Katie's award and set it where everyone could see it. Katie was crying from happiness as she hugged her friends, Victor, Ravi, and Guy. When she finally turned to Luke, he was smiling with so much love and pride for her that she ran and leapt into his arms. With her arms and legs wrapped around him, Katie pressed her lips fiercely to his in a silent 'thank you.'

"So, how would you like to celebrate?" Luke asked into her lips.

"This isn't the classiest of ways, but how about take-out Chinese food, a good movie, and lots of sugar?" Katie suggested. "Just. The. Two. Of. Us." She punctuated the words with a kiss to get her point across.

Luke grinned. "Sounds fantastic. I'll rent a hotel room for us."

"Deal."

Epilogue:

Fast forward ten years. Katie Gibbs now runs an indie recording company called Once Upon A Song Records with her husband, Luke. She has received numerous awards, been on seven tours- three of which were world tours- and she and Luke have their second child on the way.

Gail was back on her daddy's farm.

Bev was trying to get by on second rate modeling jobs.

Ravi/Tony was an actor and still a good friend of Katie and Luke.

Victor was a filmer of documentaries.

Angela was Katie's choreographer, still her best friend, and Katie's daughter's godmother.

Mickey was a talent scout for Once Upon A Song and had been very successful.

Life was good for Katie and Luke and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
